Fuck it out
by CastleFanFic
Summary: One shot. Definitely M with a little twist in the end.


**Hey there! **

**This is a one-shot I've posted before, but I made some changes here and there and I'm posting it again. **

**Definitely M!**

**And don't worry: it will all come together in the end.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

As soon as they're out of the elevator in the garage, moving to the car, she's jumps his bones.

She's dangerous like an animal with her fury eyes and hot mouth, sneaky tongue and little moans and the way her nails scrape his scalp reminds him he should know better.

Her body presses against his and it's so unexpected, so wanted and so dirty she should arrest herself. He can say at least half dozen laws –and mainly her own rules – she's breaking right now.

But she sucks on his tongue moaning his name as her hand goes south. She teases his waistband for a second, tugs on his shirt, sliding two fingers into his boxers waistband and teases his tip. She's got him right where she wants and – most definitely – needs.

The little speech about that not being the smart thing to do at that time and all of that vanished from his mind when her teeth scrape his Adam's apple and her tongue licks his neck up to find his mouth again.

So she kisses his life out of him as she cups him through his pants, teasing him with her nails as she swallows his growl, urging him back to the dirtiest darkest corner of the precinct's garage floor, already unbuttoning his pants and pulling him out.

She's probably not in her best state of mind. Ok, she's _definitely_ not. But it's all his fault… and soon this will be, too. But right now, he owes this to her.

He should stop her, that's exactly what he's thinking while his fingers work her pants down as far as it goes, pooling them around her knees. Just as he's not telling her how wrong it is to do this for the first like there like that while he slides his fingers inside her and out, teasing her clit. And when he's pinning her to the wall and up wrapping her ankles around him he's thinking about her fragile state of mind tonight. Sure.

Her despair urges him on, trying to sooth some of her pain. His grip on her thighs sends groans from deep her throat and sure as hell will leave a mark; her nails on his scalp are driving him crazy pulling him down to kiss her more and more. He presses her harder to the wall, teases her clit a bit longer while he sucks on her tongue, her bottom lip, nips on her chin and her throat, down to her collarbone. She pulls her breasts out and offers them to his mouth, hanging on his neck for support as he sucks and nips on her nipples.

And she grunts, desperate to fuck it out, she pushes him into her "now, Castle… right now!"

He positions her ankles over his shoulders - her knees close together because of her pants – and holds her by her cheeks (a dream come true). He stretches her up in one single move, forcing her walls to make room for him. That pain is almost doing it for her because it's Castle, and it's a big dick and it's just what she needs right now.

And she really needs it.

He grips her cheeks harder and fucks her senseless, muffling her echoing screams with his lips and tongue in an insanely passionate kiss. His pants are sliding down his legs with each thrust, pooling around his ankles and he's almost coming.

She's holding him tight, almost getting under his skin – and doing so here and there – not letting him go and he manages to push her back on the wall freeing her hands, which travels through his hair and cups his jaw, moaning his name within curses and "more".

He's making her writhe in his arms as he pounds into her while she devours his mouth and his sanity as she closes her walls around him tighter with each thrust. Just like her furry, the animal inside him comes out, presses their hips together as he franticly keeps moving inside her. The pressed brush of his hairs on her clit, his cock all the way up inside her and his hot mouth all together does it for her as she screams his name, biting his chin as she rides out her orgasm. When she's almost finished he spills inside her prolonging her wave as he keeps moving. They scream together, not giving a damn about it.

They're both sweaty, sticky and breathless. He helps her down and kisses her with all he's got. A siren makes them jump apart and awkwardly quick they make themselves presentable again.

**15 minutes before**

"No! No! Sir! I need him alive!"

"You're right: you do need me. Now back him off or Castle dies!"

"Sir, back off, please" Beckett pleads to Montgomery.

"You know I can't do that" The captain tries to reason with her.

"Hey! You wanna learn who ordered the hit on your mommy? You better make sure I make it out of here" Coonan insists.

Castle shakes his head telling her it's not worth it, but she pleads to Roy again-

"Roy, please" She's asking for a personal favor, pleading.

And he drops his gun.

"That's right, Roy, nice and easy" Coonan smiles with the gesture "Nice and easy"

And then everything just happens too fast.

Caslte's head hits Coonan's nose, the bastard points his gun at her partner ready to shoot, and she takes him down like the animal he is.

Justice it's poetic in its tortuous ways.

Guilt takes over Castle's face and Beckett doesn't hesitate to think she did the right thing. But did the SOB had to die?! She runs to him, tries to undo what she's done, for her mother and her mother only, almost regretting firing the shot.

His blood is in her hands like her mother's was in his 11 years ago.

She pleads with him, yelling him to stay with her, to tell her the name she so desperately wants, all in vain.

Castle is the one to pull her off the body, offering his shoulder for her to cry on, wraps her in his arms and tells the captain he's taking her home.

* * *

**So, what did you think? **

**Review! :DD**


End file.
